


Sketch Pad

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Ellie x Dina prompts [6]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ellie being amazing at drawing and Dina finding out about this and secretly watching her draw things only to realise that Ellie is drawing her because omg so cute and gay





	Sketch Pad

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the glaringly obvious Critical Role easter egg...  
> Thank you for reading! if you have any prompts send them to me at thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com : )

 

The first time Dina seem Ellie draw was when she entered one of the classrooms and Ellie was sat at one of the desks with one of the younger girls -maybe around seven-, both hunched over a piece of paper, many other pages scattered across the table and a comic book on the floor beside them.

“She’s fighting for the girl,” the little girl, Amberlee, said, pointing to the page.

“Aren’t all heroes,” Ellie answered.

Dina made her way over, noticing that the pages were hand drawn comic strips, ones that Ellie had drawn.

“Dina!” Amberlee beamed. “We’re makin’ a story.”

“I can see that,” Dina smiled, her eyes moving to her girlfriend who had lifted her eyes from the page to stare adoringly up at her. “You never told me you could draw.”

“It just never came up,” Ellie shrugged, turning her eyes back to her current drawing, a woman, towering over the few characters beside her, her body toned and muscular, her hair black and her skin pale. Her eyes were two different colours, one a light shade of blue and the other violet.

“She’s called Yasha, and she’s a barbarian.” Amberlee explained, holding up a finished sheet of paper, pointing at Yasha, then to the woman beside her. “This is her almost girlfriend, they’re falling in love right now, a bad man has taken Beau so Yasha is fighting to get her back.”

“That’s so romantic,”

“It was Ellie’s idea,” Amberlee said. “She said there is too much straight sh-“

“Language,” Ellie cut Amberlee off before she could finish.

“Straight crap out there.” Amberlee finished sheepishly.

“It was, huh?” Dina grinned down at Ellie. “Isn’t she just a true romantic?”

“Yeah,” Amberlee sighed, almost dreamily, propping her chin on her palm, staring over at Ellie, who was totally oblivious, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she sketched the next scene. Dina perused her lips to stop herself from laughing.

“I just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab lunch, but your busy, so I will see you at home for dinner.”

“Sure thing,” Ellie finished shading a part of Yasha’s long sword before tilting her head back. “I’ll have something ready for you coming home.”

“Can’t wait,” Dina dipped down, gripping onto Ellie’s chin as she kissed her softly and quickly. “Have fun you two.”

Dina brought up the fact that Amberlee clearly had a crush on Ellie over rehydrated mash potatoes and peppers stuffed with rice. Ellie scoffed, shaking her head and telling Dina she was being ridiculous, that Amberlee was just having issues fitting in and found solace in Ellie.

—

Dina noticed Ellie drawing more after the day in the classroom.

Dina figured she was working on the comic she and Amberlee were making, and she was so immersed in drawing, her pencil trapped in between her teeth as she put in solid lines with her pen, that Dina could do nothing but just watch her.

She looked so soft, her brows furrowed slightly as her pencil scribbled quickly across the page, printing whatever scene was playing in her mind.

Ellie glanced her way, doing a double take when she noticed Dina staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dina shook her head, turning over into her stomach on the sofa, tucking her arms under the pillow and resting her cheek against it. She looked back at Ellie, who was completely captivated by her paper again, curled up on the arm chair, the sleeves of what Dina was sure was Joel’s sweater covering her hands.

Dina felt her heart swell at the sight, a content little sigh leaving her lips as her eyes slipped closed.

Watching Ellie draw quickly became Dina’s favourite pass time.

She would usually settle herself in the arm chair, her sketch pad resting against her thighs, and she would spend hours scribbling away in that book, and Dina would spend just as long watching her draw, offering Ellie little smiles whenever she glanced up and caught her eye.

She even woke up more than once with Ellie curled up in the chair beside their bed, dressed in an oversized sweater and her boxers, he sketch pad on her thighs.

The first night it had happened Dina had asked if she was okay, and Ellie told her she had had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep. Dina realised then that that sketch pad was Ellie’s metaphorical safety blanket.

It wasn’t until a few months after initially finding Ellie in the classroom that she realised she and Amberlee worked on the comic in a ring bound book, making it easy to remove the pages, while Ellie would draw on her own in a leather bound, sturdy book.

That peeked Dina’s curiosity.

“Hey, El?” Dina started one night, the nights jobs had been cancelled due to a storm, so she and Ellie had curled up on the bench seat by their window, both wrapped up in each other’s sweaters, Dina with her back leaning against Ellie’s chest.

“Yeah, honey?” Ellie hummed, entirely distracted by the lightening outside.

“Can I see you sketch book?” Dina asked, peering up at her girlfriend.

That caught Ellie’s attention, her eyes jumping to Dina, a frown on her brow. “Why?”

The question threw Dina, and Ellie noticed.

“I mean, you can, if you want to, but why now?”

“It just seems important to you,” Dina shrugged. “But I get that it’s your thing, you don’t have to show me.”

“I don’t mind,” Ellie patted Dina, prompting her to sit up for Ellie to get up and got retrieve her book. She held it out to Dina, but snatched it back when she went to take it, clutching it to her chest. “Just don’t laugh.”

“I won’t,” Dina assured, attempting to take the book again but Ellie snatched it back again.

“Don’t make fun of me,”

“I won’t,” Ellie, again, snatched it back.

“And don’t tell Joel.”

“I won’t,” Dina huffed when Ellie pulled it back again. “ _Ellie_!”

“Right, sorry,” Ellie murmured, handing the book to Dina and sitting herself back behind the woman.

Dina opened the book at the first page, surprised when what was unmistakably her staring back at her from the page.

“This, uh, this if from a dance a few years back.” Ellie commented. “We weren’t dating at this point, I think we were seventeen?”

“You’ve been drawing for that long?”

“Since I was a kid,” Ellie admitted, and Dina flicked over to the next page, and there she was again, this time with her head thrown back, laughing. “I know it’s creepy, I’m sorry.”

“Creepy?” Dina laughed, “God, no, Ellie. This is the sweetest thing.”

“Full disclosure, there are around twenty pages of just you.” Ellie admitted.

“You’re so _gay_ ,” Dina laughed but Ellie knew she was touched, she could hear it in her voice.

“Fuck off,”

Dina flicked through the book, and sure enough they were all of her. One of her from the date to the lake she and Ellie went on, one of her in the clinic, on horseback, leaning to shoot a bow and arrow, in bed with the duvet pooled around her hips, exposing her bare back.

Twenty different drawings of Dina in various places, in various states on undress, and every one made her look like a goddess.

Dina realised then that this was a look into Ellie’s mind, into how Ellie saw her, this beautiful, carefree woman was how Ellie perceived her.

“This is how I look to you?” Dina breathed, feeling a little breathless.

That question threw Ellie, her brow furrowing in surprise. “Wh- this is how you look to everyone.”

“I don’t look like this,” Dina disagreed. “This- this is beautiful.”

“So are you,” Ellie seemed totally surprised at the sudden turn of events. “Dina, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, anyone in this compound has ever seen.”

“That’s not true,” Dina argued.

“It is,” Ellie shot back, wrapping her arms tightly around Dina’s body, holding her snug against her. “You are so perfect,” Ellie whispered, her fingers running up and down Dina’s bare thigh. “Every little thing about you. God, you’re beyond anything I could ever have dreamed up. I know how lucky I am that out of everyone in this compound you somehow fell in love with me.”

Dina stared up at Ellie, taking in her sincere eyes, and the pure, unadulterated love in her face, and Dina felt like she might cry.

“I’m- I can’t imagine anyone more perfect for me than you, Dina.”

Dina closed the book and curled herself up against Ellie’s chest. “I love you, Ellie.”

“I think the creepy book full of you face tells you that I love you.”

“It’s not creepy,” Dina laughed. “It’s cute.”

“If you say so,” Ellie hummed. “It felt creepy when it was happening.”

Dina peered up at her girlfriend, a strike of lightening lighting up her face.

“You are my favourite thing to draw,”

“You prefer me over Yasha?”

Ellie laughed softly. “Yasha is fun, that whole comic book adventure is a lot of fun, but you are just something else entirely.”

Dina rolled her eyes, and Ellie knew she was about to come out with a smart remark, her way of brushing off compliments and anything that made her uncomfortable. “I will already sleep with you, you don’t need to sweet talk me anymore.”

Ellie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her head but didn’t argue with her any longer.

Dina stared out the window for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth emitting from Ellie while allowing the sound of the heavy rain against the window.

“Thank you,” She whispered after a while. “For loving me the way you do.”

“I always will,” Ellie replied simply.


End file.
